the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Goin' for the Green
Goin' for the Green is the seventeenth episode of The Mask: The Animated Series. Summary After being humiliated by the Mask during an unveiling of his latest statue, Mayor Tilton recruits Colonel Beauregard Klaxon, a Southern businessman to create The Edge City Games as a distraction from The Mask's antics. What Mayor Tilton doesn't know is that Colonel Klaxon is using this opportunity to store nuclear waste underneath the stadium where the Edge Games are played which results in the creation of a swamp monster. Plot Southern businessman Colonel Beauregard Klaxon and Mayor Tilton unveils the city's new stadium and the mayor's latest statue, where the Mask appeared as a gargoyle on the Mayor's statue. Then he replaced it with a statue of the Mayor getting an atomic wedgie, which later he gives one to the Mayor. Then Klaxon gives the Mayor a helpful idea on hosting a sport event called the Edge Games, at the new stadium, to help the city ignore the Mask and his antics. The game takes place between Edge City and its rival, Centerville, while Mayor Tilton enforces an anti-Mask Campaign across the city, which everyone follows, upsetting the Mask. But secretly he's been dumping toxic waste underneath Edge City Stadium, which it resulted in the creation of a Swamp Monster due to the stadium being built on unstable swamp ground. Klaxon is going to let the Mask be blamed for the monster because of his latest antics. The swamp monster eats the Edge City team and continues growing where he starts attacking the stadium and eating more people. Peggy found out about Klaxon's plot and tries to expose it. She was captured by Klaxons henchman, Billy Bob, where he exposes his plans to Peggy, unknown that she plays a security camera, filing his confession to the whole city. But just as he was about to kill Peggy with his great-grand pappy's sword, he was caught by Lt. Kellaway, Doyle, and the Edge City SWAT Team. Then Billy Bob's arrested, but then Klaxon escapes as the police sees the Swamp Monster on the tv in horror. Then the Mask battles the Swamp Monster, and at the end, (posing as an Italian chef), eats the Swamp Monster and spits out the people. Climbing out of the wreckage of the stadium, Klaxon attempts to escape, but Milo bites his pants to prevent him from escaping, and then he insults the dog. Then the Mask, (posing as a Southern gentleman), defends Milo's honor by giving Klaxon a handshake to reconcile differences, then an atomic wedgie. Then he was arrested by Lt. Kellaway when jumping on him in pain. At the end, Mayor Tilton congratulates the Mask for saving the city from the Swamp Monster. He shows his gratitude by lifting the anti-Mask campaign and giving the Mask a medal. Then the Mask celebrates by "leaving a mark on his hometown" by transforming every statue in his image, leaving Mayor Tilton crying in annoyance. Characters *Stanley Ipkiss *Milo *Mayor Mitchell Tilton *Colonel Beauregard Klaxon *Charlie Schumaker *Francis Forthwright *Agnes Peenman *Peggy Brandt *Mitch Kellaway *Doyle *Billy Bob Category:Season 2 episodes